


Good Morning

by KuteKittehs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Derek and Stiles in the morning together.





	Good Morning

Derek watched the sun filter through the blinds onto his lover who was still sound asleep. His gaze swept over Stiles before it settled on his face which was peaceful in his slumber. Despite the small dribble of drool and the quiet murmuring, Derek couldn't help but find the sight beautiful.

Stiles had placed a hand protectively over his abdomen. It was protruding slightly and Stiles' hand had curled in his sleep to cup the little bulge perfectly. The slight swell, Derek knew, was from their child growing within his lover.

He couldn't stop himself from pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"Mm, Der'?" Stiles mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Yeah, I'm here," Derek said. He watched as Stiles stretched his still tired muscles with a groan. Then, smiling, Stiles kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Stiles."

"Morning," Stiles replied as he moved to curl up in Derek's lap. He grabbed Derek's hand and placed it onto his stomach. "We love you, Derek," Stiles said, smiling.

"And I love the both of you," Derek said with his own smile.


End file.
